


Need

by Kathos



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathos/pseuds/Kathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the need is all there is</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This work was first published on sam and Jack Always and forever on May 22, 2008

It all started a week ago. Daniel had royally ballsed it up again. 

He walked down the ramp whistling as he went. He couldn’t wait to tell the General how close it had come to hitting the fan. That was until Danny brushed up against the doc who had come to see if she was needed. He had thought that wasn’t necessary but he was beginning to doubt that. 

“Danny a word.” He said jovially. He steered the young, well younger than him, archaeologist away from almost certain injury at the hands of the doctor. 

“What is it Jack? We should be in the infirmary.” He seemed agitated. 

“Did I just imagine you trying to cop a feel of the doc or was it real?” He really didn’t want to ask but he was starting to get a really bad feeling. This wasn’t helped when he got to the infirmary. Teal’c was being restrained by several marines and Carter, who didn’t look too pleased with the Jaffa. 

“What is going on?” He demanded in his most authoritative tone. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing Teal’c was one of the coolest and collected guys on the base but at this moment, all he wanted was to get hold of the nearest nurse. 

“Sir, a little help please. He just went nuts.” Carter asked. She was struggling to keep hold of his arm and was in danger of being lifted clean off the ground. Jack grabbed him and helped the marines corral Teal’c down to a holding cell. 

“Alright what the hell happened Carter?” She was just finishing from her medical and explained how Teal’c had just gone nuts. 

“Yeah well I think you can add me to the nuts pile. Ok that didn’t sound as bad in my head.” Sam giggled slightly and patted him on the arm. Jack shook his head, ok now all of his team had gone mental.

“Doc, what is wrong with them?” Carter sat on the medical bed next to him, scooting just a bit too close. 

“I think it is the season. They seem to both be having strong attractions to people. I thought you hadn’t felt the effect and everyone in the village had gone back to normal?” Jack nodded his head in confirmation. That had been why he had requested that they be allowed back to the SGC. 

“We were alright Janet. Well we are. It may have been because we hadn’t been there while the virus was building up in their systems. Just took longer to work on us?” She shrugged obviously tired from the mission. 

“Ok well I think you should all stay on base while I figure this out. From the sounds of it, you had to be on the planet for a significant amount of time to become infected so the base should be ok. How did the natives get rid of it and did it affect everyone?” She enquired. 

“I have no idea. But it only seemed to affect adults though.” Carter shrugged, grabbed her stuff and headed for the shower. 

“Um doc, I think I know how the natives deal with it. I was talking with one of the young guys. He was a bit nervous and I thought it was coz he didn’t have a date for the big party. Well that was sort of the problem. He wanted to ask Carter and I said he should ask her himself.” He shifted where he sat.

“And Colonel?” He looked very sheepish.

“Well that wasn’t it. He said the season can only be erased by union and that’s what he wanted carter for. Look please don’t tell her she gets so embarrassed. That and I might have threatened the guy when he wouldn’t get the hint that she probably wouldn’t have been interested.” He was looking at the floor by the end of this.

“You know she wouldn’t be interested in him or you didn’t want her to be able to say yes to him?” His head snapped up at this. 

“He was a kid and well ok so I didn’t want him asking her. Didn’t look like he was going to take no for an answer. You know how much damage she can do when she is angry. Didn’t want a diplomatic incident especially as it was already getting complicated.” He just wanted to get out of there and see if she was ok. 

“Sure Colonel. Just come see me if you start having symptoms.” She shook her head and smiled at least it wasn’t too bad if they only had to satisfy their urges once. Jack headed out to find his 2IC. He had the urge to make sure no one had an urge for her. 

“Carter you ok?” He knocked on the door to the showers only to hear a stifled yelp from behind the door. Worried he put all his strength into knocking the door down, only it didn’t work and he slid slowly to the floor. The soft click was the only warning he got before the door opened and he found himself at her feet. 

“Uh hi you ok?” She nodded willing him to leave or at least not to look up her towel, which was all she had on.

“Yep, sure, fine, just dropped my conditioner.” He stood slowly and carefully trying not to show the damage he had just done to his shoulder. 

“Ok so long as you are ok. See you tomorrow carter.” He made his way back to his assigned quarters trying to ignore what he felt.

The next morning he found Daniel eating breakfast alone. He didn’t see Teal’c anywhere. 

“Hey you look worse than I feel.” He got half a smile back as a reward for his attempt at humour. Carter dumped herself into a chair opposite them and almost slammed her head into the table as she lay it down. 

“Hey Carter. You ok?” She shook her head. 

“I don’t want to talk about it. Did you hear its spread to the marines that grabbed T. Oh and to a scientist who had no contact with us?” She was about to get up when Teal’c came in himself, appearing to be completely normal.

“Um T buddy. You ok?”

“Indeed I am O’Neill. Thank you.” He seemed just a bit too pleased with himself. They continued to eat in silence and Jack was happy to get some time with his 2IC when the guys had finished their meal. 

“So Carter. Do you think he seemed a bit too ok this morning.” She looked up at him from her blue Jello. He had gone and asked the chef for some when she had refused to eat her breakfast, knowing she could never say no to that. 

“Why?” She was wary, not wanting to know if he had fixated on Teal’c. That would just be too weird she had decided. 

“Just thought he might have hooked up with that nurse he tried to maul. She may have liked it. What? Ok I was not thinking that.” He shook his head and mumbled about her dirty little mind as she contemplated licking the back of his neck. Ok where had that thought come from, she thought. 

“Sir, um, I have to go and well check on an experiment.” She rushed out of there as fast as she could. Jack was perplexed and more than a little worried about his team. He headed to the infirmary to talk to the doc only to find Daniel and Teal’c already there. 

“Yep all better now can we go off world please.” Daniel was hopping from one foot to the other. He had obviously found something to help. Alternatively, someone a voice in the back of his head added sulkily. 

“Hey Doc think we have a couple more patients. Carter was being a bit weird at breakfast. She was a bit down then she couldn’t get out of there quick enough.” He was wishing he had gone to check on her first. 

“How do you feel Jack?” She was eyeing him warily, he wasn’t usually this openly worried about Sam. “Ok I think Teal’c and Daniel are ok to go off world but I want you and Sam to stay back. The spread of infection has stopped so I think you are no longer infectious. You can go home; in fact I insist you do.” He nodded in agreement, he didn’t want to jump anyone but he did want to get home. 

“Ok I’ll tell Carter.” He sauntered off down the corridor knowing she would be in her lab. Knocking first he went into the usually well-organised lab. Today however it looked like she had let some C-4 off in it. 

“Carter you in here.” He couldn’t see her until he almost stepped on her and she popped up from behind her desk. 

“Sorry sir, computer cable came unplugged.” She beamed a smile at him and he couldn’t help but think of how she looked like an angel even with the dust in her short blonde hair. He was starting to enjoy just looking at her when she broke his concentration with a cough and he realised he had been staring. He wasn’t pleased to find he was ill too especially as he had decided to become infatuated with the one woman on base he couldn’t have. 

“I um came to tell you that we can go off base and the doc wants us to go home. Daniel and Teal’c are ok but we need to um well.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Deal with this. Did Daniel tell you what we found out?” He really didn’t want to have to tell her. 

“Yeah he did.” She sounded despondent. Why did she have to look so cute when she bit her lip like that? 

“Well I am getting out of here. You promise you won’t stay all night. The doc will kill me.” He added trying to lighten her mood. 

“It’s ok Sir. I’ll just make sure the connection is ok, set this running and then go.” He was glad she was taking the advice but not happy about the prospect of her being with another man. 

He made his way home for a long hot shower hoping he could deal with this himself. That was a long shot but for once, the alternative wasn’t very appealing. Letting himself into his place he dumped his jacket onto the couch and made his way to his bathroom. Letting the water heat up he began to strip, noting the scars he had. Yeah right like she would be interested in him he thought. 

Stepping into the stream, he began to relax his hand moving unbidden. Taking himself in his hand, he tried to think about encounters he had had but his thoughts kept returning to Sam.

“DAMN IT.” He couldn’t help it all he wanted was her. He let his mind fill up with thoughts of her hoping she never found out. He pictured her at home trying to find release as he came to her kissing her all over before using his mouth to make her come. 

“Sam.” He breathed trying to ignore the shame about using her image to satisfy himself creeping into his mind. He finished showering and climbed into his bed. His dreams were not sweet.

Little did he know that Sam had felt exactly the same way as him. She wasn’t having an easy time dealing with the guilt though and had just about managed to fall asleep after crying for half an hour. She wasn’t usually this pathetic, it was him, and he was the only one who made her feel this way. In her dreams he came to her wanting her, only her. She whispered his name in her sleep. 

Jack was fighting the goa’uld, which is normal, but they all had the disease and wanted Sam. No way he was gonna let that happen. All of them were there that they had previously killed, even Hathor. Hell he was always curious and had actually had two women at once before but he didn’t want to share her not even with Hathor. He was on his own out here fighting them all but he was so pissed off that they didn’t have a chance and she had been very grateful. He woke up hot, sweating and needing to change his sheets. His really wanted to go over to her place now. As he was putting his sheets into the washer ready for the morning the phone interrupted his thoughts.

“Hey Daniel. You ok?” He wanted Daniel to go so he could get back into the shower.

“Hey. Just wanted to make sure you and Sam were ok. Everything back to normal.” He didn’t like to pry but they were his closest friends. 

“I’m fine but I haven’t spoken to Carter since I left the base. You’re going off world soon right?” He tried to act casually but it wasn’t working. 

“Yeah I’m just heading out. Call her will you, she looked pissed off when she left.” Jack agreed to see her and hung up. Rushing to the shower he quickly made himself more presentable and headed out to her place. He wasn’t happy with what he found. There was another car outside her place and she was obviously entertaining someone. He couldn’t believe he had been so stupid. He hightailed it out of there and to the nearest bar. 

Several drinks later he was finally able to put the thought of Sam moaning another mans name out of his mind. He had had some interest mostly from women he just wouldn’t go near but one looked a bit like Carter and he was getting tempted. Hell if she could be with someone else why couldn’t he. He led the blond out of the bar. They made it back to her place. He didn’t feel right about taking her back to his place. Nevertheless, this didn’t stop Jack from taking her to the bedroom she pointed out as quickly as possible. He practically threw her onto the bed.

“Want.” It was all he could manage. He wasn’t being delicate and he hoped she didn’t mind. She didn’t seem to, in fact she seemed to be enjoying it. 

“I’m yours then.” She replied reaching for him. He stopped her and pushed her back on the bed. Removing all of their clothes he quickly made sure she would be ready. Apparently she was really enjoying this. He quickly thrust into her, she yelped slightly but soon showed she was as into this as he was. He worked quickly not caring if she got there. All he wanted was to be rid of this damn compulsion and be back with his Carter. The thoughts of her came to him and he began to increase his pace. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. At least his fantasy Carter did.

“God Sam.” He moaned as he came. Rolling off her he realised his faux pas. Apologising he gathered his clothes, dressed and bolted out of the apartment as fast as he could. He had had one-night stands before but never had he wanted to get out of there so fast. 

He went straight home to his shower wanting to get her scent off him, then to bed where his dreams where mercifully free of anything Sam related. He woke the next morning hoping that all was well with the world. It wasn’t, he got to work and as soon as he saw her he knew.

“Crap!” He wasn’t able to hold it in. He quickly scooted right up to her workbench hoping that she wouldn’t notice his growing arousal. 

“You ok sir?” She wanted him to say no, that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. His head was down on the table. 

“Yeah Carter just peachy. Did the cure work for you?” He didn’t want to ask but had to if he was the only one it would end up being the end of his career not to mention. A really embarrassing end. 

“Um well actually not so much.” Now she couldn’t watch him. Actually her need to get the hell away from him started again. She made her excuses and left. 

That was how it continued for a week until she ran into him outside the quarters. She had moved back onto base to try to avoid temptation. Ironic though it was but every guy she met was temptation yet none provided escape from what she wanted. It was driving her mad. 

“Carter.” He knew it came out a bit gruff but he couldn’t be around her. Just then she brushed up against his arm and he lost it. Not caring if any one was in the room he just pushed her into or if the security cameras were being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

He ran his fingers down her left side taking in the soft swell of her breast as he did. The feel of her was exquisite and he wanted more, lowering his head he got what he wanted. Roughly taking in the sweet bud, he lavished as much attention on her breast as he could bear. 

“Jack!” She gasped clutching at his hair. He knew he was playing with fire she could easily flip him. Damn he had taught her a few moves he knew he was going to regret one day. 

“Sam, please I want to give you everything.” He put an emphasis on the last word and meant it. His only purpose in going there tonight was to be of service to her. Continuing his journey down her very well toned body, her heard her moan and felt her squirm. He couldn’t wait to make her come. 

“Sir, Please. I need you.” She shook as he moved his hand over her taught stomach. 

“I’m yours. Now be a good girl an’ keep still.” He moved slowly down her kissing her sweet skin as he went. Fingers journeying fast than his mouth could follow finding her sweet folds and making her buck closer to him. “Down girl.”

“Please sir.” Roughly followed by panting as his tongue reached that sweet spot. Working carefully but forcefully, he began to bring her to her release. Realising she needed more he slipped first one then another finger into her folds and began to massage her. He needed her to come for him. Craved it. He lifted his head.

“Sam, let go. I want you to.” She gasped and he continued his ministrations. It didn’t take long for her to comply. Shaking against his touch, she stifled a moan. Clearly, she didn’t want the whole base to know what had just happened. He kissed her hipbone and dragged himself back up to face her but afraid of what he would find. He couldn’t bear her be angry with him. He hadn’t asked permission when he dragged her in here but he hoped she wouldn’t kick him out. He kinda wished she wouldn’t let him leave. 

“Thank you. Now how did you know I wanted that so bad it hurt?” She was shaking her head but he knew it wasn’t that bad, the giggling gave it away.

“Didn’t,” He grunted. “Needed to, just wanted to watch you.” He was still shaking. She reached toward him trying to pull him on top of her fully. She could feel how much he wanted her and his eyes didn’t sway that thought. He quickly stopped her hand from reaching too far down. 

“Sir, I want to. Let me. I like it.” He was mildly confused at this. He was sure she liked guys so liking sex was a good thing. The thing was he didn’t need her to, he hadn’t climaxed it was just that hearing and feeling her come was enough. He didn’t feel the effects anymore. He considered this a good thing and didn’t want to push his luck. That was until.

“Sir I want to taste you.” She bit her lip and then licked her lips. He was done for. Seeing his resolve melt slightly she took the opportunity to flip him. Panting he tried to fight back but her hand had closed around his shaft. It throbbed lightly at her touch. Groaning he tried to fend her hands away from the hot flesh but she seemed to have transformed into an octopus with hands everywhere. She quickly ducked her head and took him into her mouth. Only the tip at first carefully making sure her teeth didn’t make contact. 

“God carter.” He was trying to figure out if he was in heaven or hell. She pulled off him slowly licking him carefully as she went. She loved this, fantasised about it every time she fought for release on her own. She lowered her head again not taking the care she had before but taking more of him into her mouth. She was rewarded with another gasp. She loved to feel so in control, to own him. Powerful, yep that’s what it was. This strong skilled warrior was hers and he had no control over it. She wrapped a hand around the base of his shaft knowing he was too big to take in fully. She didn’t think that her gagging would be a turn on or something he wanted to explain to the higher ups. 

“Please. God Sam. Please.” He was begging her, he wanted her. She wanted him to come in her mouth first. She wanted to own him fully. Working him more quickly now she could feel the tension in her rising again, she hated it when it was obvious she was enjoying herself. It had led to a lot of guys demanding she do it again whenever they wanted it. That was not the point. He was starting to pant and his muscles tightened. She put her mind back to task at hand, as it was. She increased the pace until he couldn’t handle anymore, he didn’t ask permission, there was no time for it. 

“God I’m sorry.” He panted. She licked him clean delighting in what she had made happen. Frowning she rose and kissed his collarbone. Pulling her hand down to show him how wet it had made her. 

“I told you I liked to do this.” His eyes went wide with realisation, so that’s what she meant. He was a bit more experienced than she was, or so he had thought, and still he had never been allowed to do that without an overcoat before. He was in awe of her. 

“I didn’t need, I mean I liked a lot but all I needed was to go down on you. Damn Carter since we came back I have tried everything. With a lot of women but it didn’t work. But with you all I wanted was to get you to and I was ok.” His head fell back trying to understand what had happened. She scooted up to lie next to him with her head on his shoulder. 

“Same.” He looked at her shocked. So he wasn’t the only one, she had seemed so composed as well. He had been a wreck all week. 

“Damn it. Why didn’t you say? I could of.” His voice trailed off, he didn’t know what he would have done. Maybe not slept with half the women in his little black book that was sure. Everyone else that had been infected had been ok once they had been with one person. It hadn’t mattered to them who it was, only they were stuck with the short straw. 

“Could have what Sir? Taken this somewhere a bit more private.” He winced at this, he had completely forgotten about the cameras in the guest quarters. 

“It’s ok. I disabled them when I got given this room. I had to, ahem, service myself several times a day to stay sane.” He smiled kissing her lightly. The thought of her touching herself waking his body again. Reluctantly he realised they would be looking for them; they were late for the briefing as it was.


	3. Chapter 3

They made their way to the briefing room trying not to look too conspicuous. It wasn’t lost on Daniel and Teal’c though. They exchanged a glance knowing they had finally given in to their desires. 

“Ok Dr Frasier. Is SG1 ok to go off world yet?” Hammond inquired.

“Yes sir I think so. They all seem to be fine. No longer infectious at all.” She smiled. She hoped that he wouldn’t ask her to elaborate further. The colonel and major looked rather sheepish as well, at least someone was happy. Daniel had been flustered all day after she had, well, helped him. 

“Ok. Well you have a go. The Tok’ra will be waiting for you at the base.” He dismissed them and made his way to his office. 

“Hey Carter.” He called her over as they dialed the gate. 

“Yes Sir.” She was shaking lightly he was so close to her. 

“Um we ok?” He did not want to screw this up. His team meant too much to just mess it up because he couldn’t hold it together around her. 

“Yes Sir.” She smiled at him and his heart felt lighter for a moment. Now he had to take her back into another potentially hostile situation and without screwing her senseless. Yep this was not going to be easy; hell walking wasn’t easy at the moment he thought.

He made his way down to the embarkation room, past his commanding officer trying not to meet his gaze. He knew that the older man had guessed what had happened. Hell they weren’t that subtle about not being cured and now all of a sudden are fine with no prompting from the medical staff. Stepping through the gate, he was confronted by the one person he so did not want to see. 

“Uh, Jacob. Um good to see you.” He carefully maneuvered past him to join his team and the small group of Tok’ra .They were going to move to a new planet as soon as the rest of the Tok’ra arrived, he was just going to have to put up with the close quarters until then. 

“So, we are going to set up camp in the area indicated. O’Neill can you organise the perimeter?” Olek enquired, the Tok’ra had brought along several members he didn’t recognise but this one seemed to be senior to the others. 

“Yeah sure. Carter you’re with me.” He strode off trying not to see the reaction on either her or Jacobs face. He did not need that. What you need is her, butt naked at your cabin, his mind wandering again. She ran after him trying to keep up. His broad shoulders seemed tense she just wanted to run her hands over them. To make him feel better, she tried to convince herself. 

“Sir, wait up.” When they were out of earshot of the others, he turned to face her. 

“What’s up Carter?” She paused not able to bring herself to tell him the things she wanted to. 

“We should set up C-4 around the parameter. Then do a recon to see if this area is really secure.” He sighed, could she just for once not be so efficient. He ran a hand through his hair. 

“’Kay lets get on with it.” They finished their task in silence. He would have liked to think of it as good basic soldiering but he knew it was because he made her feel so uncomfortable. He didn’t like that he made her feel that way; he wanted to make it all better. Give her. Give her what?, he thought, as if you could be there for her. She needed more than you could ever give her. 

“All done Sir.” She gathered her stuff and turned to face him. He had a streak of mud down the left side of his face. She couldn’t help but laugh, he looked so sweet. 

“No giggling Carter. What is it?” She grabbed a cloth from her bag and wiped the mud off his face. Showing it to him she was glad, he at least had the decency to blush lightly. 

“Just thought you wouldn’t want to start the talks being the guy who looked like he had been rolling in the mud.” Actually, she rather liked that idea. 

“Yeah your father might actually kill me.” He tried to sound lighthearted but it just ended up sounding resigned to his fate. 

“Please like he would dare.” She knew her father liked Jack but she didn’t know how much he knew about their recent situation. 

“Right lets head back before Daniel sends out a search party.” They started to head back to the camp when a Hetak came overhead. Diving into the nearby bushes for cover jack executed a perfect roll; Sam however misjudged and ended up on top of him. She stared down at him for a moment then went to apologise. His hand shot up and covered her mouth and with the other, he pulled her closer towards his body. Weapons fire erupted in the distance, they were bombing the camp. How the hell had they found the site?, he thought angrily. 

“Sir we have to warn them.” She was starting to shake. 

“I think they might know about the ship Carter. It’s firing at them.” She was so smart but sometimes so dumb.

“No Sir. The mother ship.” He followed her gaze upwards and saw why she was worried. If the ship fired on the camp there would be no one left. Ok I am the dumb one, he admitted. He grabbed the radio out of her hand. 

“Jacob, Daniel, Teal’c, anyone. Look, there is a mother ship and they are preparing to fire. Get the hell out of there. Will meet you at the gate.” He pulled her up and they started to run. 

“Sir, we are not going to make it.” 

“Have a little confidence Carter.” She always had to say it, even when he really didn’t want to know the truth. He picked up the pace and they reached the ridge in front of the Stargate. The Tok’ra were almost through and they were going to have to run. Pulling her up by her vest, they started to make their way to the gate when a shot from the mother ship hit the DHD. They hit the floor, managing to fall into a crater out of sight. Staying flat, the ship started to move off but they could hear the Jaffa heading towards them. 

“We should go. We need to stay away from the Jaffa. Wait until they leave.” She started to crawl out of the bunker. 

“Wait Carter. We need them to get off this hellhole. Look the DHD is toast.” She shook her head. “Carter I know your good but you’re not that good.” 

“Sir. This is not the only gate; there was one here before the Tok’ra came. They didn’t know about it. Once they got here, they disabled it. If we can get to it I know how to get it working.” She had talked it through as an escape plan with the others in case anything happened. They made their way to the tree line quickly before the Jaffa made it to the Gate. Staying there, they watched the search for a while before they left. Edging down the slope, they heard Jaffa leave. 

“Hey Carter stop a sec. We are gonna need a rest. Is the other gate far?” Remembering that the gates on Earth had been on different continents.

“A days walk or so. They wanted it to be far enough but not too far to use in an emergency. This was a bit of a rush job as we needed to see them so soon and they aren’t exactly trusting us much at the moment.” She carefully took her vest off and placed it next to her backpack. It was starting to rain but the heat was starting to make her uncomfortable. She noticed that O’Neill was doing the same. He got up to get a canteen he knew was in her pack and slipped. 

“Sir!” She went to grab his hand but he pulled her down with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sliding down the hill, they were covered in mud and bits of leaves. Sam landed on top of her commanding officer who didn’t really seem to mind. She tried to get up but her hand slipped on the mud. 

“Ugh, sorry Sir.” She couldn’t believe this, twice in one day she had ended up in his arms. Ok more than twice but I am so trying not to think about this now.

“Oh its ok Major just don’t make it a habit.” He was trying desperately not to look anywhere apart from directly into her eyes. The mud had made her top very see-through and either she was really cold or she liked where she had ended up. 

“Right Sir.” She snapped the last word, hating that he had just dismissed her. 

“Carter. I” She got up carefully this time. 

“Its ok I get the picture.” He went to grab her arm so she wouldn’t walk off but only succeed in pulling her down again. He couldn’t help but laugh. She did not look happy though, he thought just before she punched him in the arm. 

“OW CARTER!” He held her arm in place at her side, until her other fist slammed into his stomach. 

“It’s your fault anyway.” She hated him.

“Ok Carter now you have lost it. Will you just calm down.” Pinning her down on the ground only adding to the hotness of the vision in front of him. Damn I have to get off her, he thought dimly just as she ground up into him.

“If you wanted me off then what is this for?” She practically shouted in his ear. 

“Carter I am warning you. Inappropriate.” He had had it; she was not going to do this on a mission.

“Really?” She couldn’t believe him.

“Yes, now will you either take that top off or cover up because it’s really distracting.” She frowned at him then realised what he meant when she looked down. Her shirt was torn and see-through. She might as well have not been wearing anything. 

“Oh and that’s appropriate. Just leave me alone.” She turned to crawl over to her backpack. He grabbed the back of her pants dragging her on all fours in front of him. Leaning his whole body over her, he whispered in her ear.

“I say when you can go Major.” She glanced back over her shoulder at him. Seeing the desire in his eyes she lifted her hips to grind into the solid bulge she knew would be there. 

“God Carter. If you don’t mean it do not do that.” Lowering his head, he bit solidly into her neck. She yelped slightly but by the way her butt was moving she really enjoyed that. He couldn’t handle it anymore, grabbing at her waistband he undid the button and pulled at her BDUs. Her legs fell from under her and all of her weight rested on her arms. He had managed to pull her panties off at the same time. 

“Sir, please.” She panted worried that he had stopped. She went to turn but he stopped her with one hand. He tore his own clothes of and with one swift sure motion entered her fully. 

“God Carter!” He could hardly believe she hadn’t kicked his ass. She felt so sweet and it felt so right. He slowly began to pick up the pace. By the way she was pushing back he knew she needed more. He leaned down so that his chest was against her back and began to thrust harder. His arm reached around to touch her breasts and then working down to where they met. 

“God, so good. Right there.” She was close he could feel it. He moved his hands to her hips and used them to bring them together harder. 

“Damn you Carter. Why did you have to pick a fight?” He punctuated each word with a thrust. As he said the last she came so forcefully he thought the Goa’uld on the mothership would hear her scream. He lent forward again and quickened his pace, glad that he had managed to bring her to climax before he lost all control. This had not been how he imagined it but god she was amazing. He was almost finished when she pushed him off her, flipped over and pulled him back in. He almost forgot to breath. 

“Go on then finish fucking me.” She said casually. He didn’t need to be asked twice, biting her collarbone he drove into her. She met him with every thrust and he thought he might die when he felt her come for a second time. It was his undoing, letting go he let his orgasm wash over him until they lay panting in each other’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

He didn’t want to leave her arms but he knew they had to be sorted for the night. They didn’t have many provisions left and this place wasn’t exactly inviting. Pulling away from her, he grabbed his pack. 

“Hey we should get camp set up, unless you want to sleep out side tonight?” He gave a lopsided smile and held out his hand. Pulling her up into a hug, he kissed her forehead. He liked this but knew they were going to have to deal with the aftermath at some point. For now just enjoy this, his mind insisted. They set up the tent in silence. 

“Sir, um. I’m sorry I yelled at you.” She finally admitted when they had crawled into the sleeping bag. 

“It’s ok Carter. Do you see me complaining? Look I know the past few weeks has been difficult but it will be ok.” She smiled and leaned closer into him, she was kinda glad they had to share the bag. Sleep grabbed her and mercifully, her sleep was free of dreams. 

What is that smell, her brain lazily thought. She hadn’t really remembered where they were at all. Looking over she saw her CO cooking their rations. He looked worried. 

“Sir?” She was a little confused. He was acting as if they hadn’t done anything. 

“Carter, its ok we can pretend that it didn’t happen.” Ok when had he decided that one, she wondered. 

“So you think that’s what I want?” He looked up at her, confused as ever. 

“Um well I thought you wouldn’t want to I mean. It was the rest of the season disease wasn’t it. You wouldn’t have let me, well you know.” She shook her head. He could be such an ass sometimes. 

“No it wasn’t and I didn’t just let you. I happen to be enjoying myself. Thought that was a bit obvious. But if it didn’t mean anything to you then that’s your issue.” He passed the breakfast to her trying to ignore the issue. 

“Foods up.” He went to take a bite when he found himself on the floor pinned by a very amorous 2IC. 

“Is this someone who doesn’t want the attention?” She held his arms above his head as she kissed him deeply. Once he stopped struggling she let go of his hands and felt him hold her closer. 

“Ok I get it Carter. Now we need to finish up and get to that gate. Your Dad is gonna kill me you know.”

“He has to get through me Sir.” They finished their meal and packed their stuff careful to collect everything in case the Jaffa came back. They didn’t want them to know they were still on the planet. They trekked south of their position avoiding the scene of the previous day’s battle. Her Dad had pulled her aside after they had gotten to the planet and shown her where the other gate was. She was grateful about his obsessive planning for every eventuality. 

“Carter, we gonna scout down the river?” He asked trying to add some normality to the situation. 

“Yeah I thought it was best. Harder to track through the water in case they do come back.” She was right it would make it more difficult but not impossible to track them. They continued down the stream towards the coordinates she had memorised. 

“We heading for the meeting point or back to the SGC?” He wanted to go after the others but wasn’t sure that was the most tactically sensible thing to do. 

“After the others we don’t know if they were followed to the site and SGC don’t know if we are compromised. This way we don’t worry the general and we find out if Daniel, Teal’c and my Dad are ok.” She was hoping to persuade him to look for her dad. Hell, he’d go to hell for her, she thought wryly. 

“Sounds like a plan. Did Jacob tell you if there was an Iris on the gate we were going to?” She shook her head. They trekked for another four hours before resting. At least without Daniel, they didn’t have to stop as often but then again he had been working out recently. Even the doc had noticed, Jack thought. Sam passed him an energy bar from her pack. They finished eating and tidied up. The gate wasn’t too far now only a few more hours trek. 

“So Sir, what are we going to tell them?” She was trying to be casual but he knew she was shaking without even looking at her.

“Who?” He was starting to worry.

“Command about, you know, our indiscretion.” Ah it was time for the talk, he thought.

“We don’t have to tell them anything, if you don’t want to.” He replied wanting to give her the space to make her own decision about this. 

“I think we should keep this to ourselves for now. I don’t really want to have to deal with it if it’s not going to be something more.”

“You don’t want more?” It was his turn to be worried now; he hadn’t thought about if this wasn’t going anywhere, he had just assumed it would. What you thought she would just resign her commission and run away with you old man? His mind teased. 

“Do you? I mean I would like but I thought this was staying in the room.” He turned to face her.

“What if I want it out of the room, at least in an annexe to the room?” She smiled at him, for such a confident person he was quite sweet. 

“I would be amenable to that.” She continued walking after him, a spring had returned to his step and he started to hum. They reached the gate three hours after their stop and Jack wanted to rest before they tried the gate in case there was anything on the other side. However, Carter being Carter she couldn’t leave the DHD alone. 

“I think I’ve got it. The control crystal had been removed and was placed under this rock.” She tossed it over her shoulder almost hitting his foot.

“Hey mind me.” She shrugged and went back to connecting the rest of the system, sliding the panel shut she stood up. 

“Ok let’s try this.” She dialled the coordinates they had seen on the gate as the others had left. She hoped this was the meeting planet and not a dead end. The event horizon shot out then settled, Jack waited a moment then used his radio.

“Daniel, Teal’c. You there?” His radio crackled then sprang to life.

“Hey Jack, good to hear from you. Come on through.” Jack shrugged his shoulders. They stepped through. Daniel was sitting by the DHD. No one else was there.

“Um Danny where is everyone else?” She was starting to worry that this was an elaborate trap. 

“Nope we are all ok just on another planet. They decided that it would be best to move it.” With that he started to dial the gate, Jack kept watch. 

“So they thought the goau’ld would follow you through? The others we were waiting for didn’t arrive.” She told him.

“Yeah I know. The Tok’ra have declared them fallen heroes.” He sent a signal through with the GDO and Teal’c appeared from the bushes.

“DAMN IT TEAL’C. I didn’t see you there.” Jack was pissed mostly at himself for missing the large Jaffa.

“I am sorry O’Neill but I thought it prudent to watch over Daniel Jackson.” He replied. 

They proceeded through the gate only for Jack to once more be confronted by Jacob. Sam stepped forward to hug her dad. O’Neill took the opportunity to join the Tok’ra.   
Wow déjà vu, he thought. 

“So you guys ok?” Jacob asked as they joined the group.

“Yeah dad we’re fine. They didn’t see us but we didn’t see the other Tok’ra who were meeting us. I don’t think they made it to the surface. He nodded they had accepted the fate of their comrades. The rest of the evening was spent resting and eating, the mission planning would come in the morning. 

“Jack a word.” He had finished eating when Jacob came over; the rest of his team had already gone to bed. He was not going to enjoy the conversation he just could see it in the older man’s eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack instinctively moved a little further away from Jacob, he didn’t think he would be hit but there was no harm in being prepared to run for it. He looked down at his feet he knew he was the commanding officer in the relationship and he should have had more restraint but after the incident with The Season, his resolve with Carter had left him. 

“Jacob I swear I am not going to hurt her.” He was starting to worry about his silence so had decided one of them had to start even if it was clichéd. 

“I know you wouldn’t hurt her intentionally Jack. Just watch out there are a lot of people who want to hurt the program any way they can and if they get wind of this before you tell Hammond then it is going to end badly for both of you.” He was so not prepared for that. 

“Okay, and here I was worried you would kill me.” Jacob smiled.

“You hurt her then I’ll kill you.” Jack nodded. 

“I think if that happened there would be a long line of people. Starting with Sam.” He said his goodnights and went to a tent he was sharing with Daniel. He had opted to share with him so it wouldn’t be too awkward around Sam’s dad. Also, it’s not the most professional thing to do especially seeing as they were on a joint mission. Sleep came slowly to Jack he was so used to having a guard shift. The Tok’ra had insisted on dealing with those themselves. He understood why, they had been burned by the IOA and other earth organisations. 

Jack rolled over to see a blond bob of hair right in front of his face. He was sure he had gone to sleep in Daniels tent. He lifted his head slowly to confirm what he was dreading. 

“Um, Carter. What ya doin’?” He tried to sound calm and keep the annoyance out of his voice. He so did not want to push her away but they could not do this in the field anymore.

“I couldn’t sleep and went out to go for a walk, that’s the last thing I remember Sir I swear.” Jack cursed and got out of his bag. Getting dressed he was careful not to look at the angel on the floor beside him, because then he would not have been able to face Daniel or the rest of them. 

“Daniel,” He yelled trying to adjust to the sun that was way too high in the sky for this time of day. “Where are you?”

“Over here, foods up.” He smiled cheerfully as Jack took the food from his hand. 

“Why did you let Carter into our tent?” Daniel looked at him sheepishly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t wake you but I couldn’t. I found Sam unconscious in the open area; she had a rash all over her face. It was raining and I couldn’t leave her there. Our tent was closest and when I brought her in you had the same symptoms. After half an hour it went away on both of you.” He looked at his feet, not sure what else to say. He had not realised they both were affected this badly but the talks needed to continue if the Tok’ra were ever going to trust them. 

“Jack, you ok?” Jacob called out. Jack waved and jogged to meet him. He was not going to enjoy telling them why he was unable to leave the Generals daughters side. He stopped suddenly his palm hitting his face. He had forgotten Carter, he turned sharply on his heal and headed back to his tent.

“Carter you gotta get up. We have to start the talks.” He tried to be gentle but he needed her awake now.

“Sir, they don’t need me. Can’t I sleep a bit more?” She turned over away from him. 

“Well I need you.” He hung his head, he hated being so needy. She looked at him again confusion playing across her face. 

“Sir?”

“Carter, when we are away from each other we get ill and pass out. Daniel moved you into my tent last night.” She rubbed her face with her hand and started to gather her things together. This was not going to be easy.

Jacob was still waiting when they returned, confusion and concern coloured his face.

“Sam you ok?” She smiled at him trying to ease the tension that had appeared in the group.

“Yeah Dad. Did Daniel tell you about the planet we visited with the sickness.” She really didn’t want to have to explain this to him. 

“Yeah he said you two had been affected badly. Can’t be too far apart. Tents next to each other right.” He knew they were closer than that but wanted to protect his daughter’s privacy. 

“Lets get this treaty signed.” Jack was feeling increasingly tense around his Carters father. That’s the problem though she’s not yours, he thought bitterly. 

The tent for the negotiations was set up in the Tok’ra side of the encampment, they entered and the talks began. It went better than Jack had thought with the Tok’ra giving concessions on some points he never thought they would. Must be Jacobs influence, he mused. Just as they were finishing up Jacob began to lead Sam away from the group.

“Don’t worry Jack. Ill have her back before you know it.” He called over his shoulder sensing the Colonel tense.

“Sam, is this what you want?” She lifted her head up suddenly uncertain she had heard him right.

“Want what exactly?” He smiled she was trying not to blush, it wasn’t working.  
“Its ok, I won’t tell George. I just want to know you are sure kiddo.” He kissed her on her forehead.

“It’s not like we have a choice in how it’s affecting us. Neither of us feels this with anyone else. It’s only between us, can only be solved between us.” She turned away from him to shield him from the tears that threatened to fall. 

“Well then I better get you back, seeing as I told him if he hurt you he had me to deal with I better not get you sick. He wouldn’t let me live it down.” He chuckled at the thought until she turned to him again and he realised his mistake. The tears were falling now and weren’t going to stop anytime soon.

“Dad you didn’t?” She was shaking.

“Hey I’m sorry but I needed to make sure he felt the same way for you. That it wasn’t just to get rid of this thing. He said he was worried about you getting to him first though. He is a good man. I just needed to know.” He knew he should have talked to her first, but he was still her father, no matter how experienced she was in the field or what rank she held. 

“S’okay. I just can’t believe he feels this way about me.” Jacob shook his head; his daughter was so brilliant yet so clueless. He led her back to camp where Jack sat sullenly poking at the fire they had built for the evening meal. He looked despondent until he caught a glimpse of them approaching and his whole face lit up. Yep they were both completely clueless, Selmak added and Jacob had to agree. Just then Jack collapsed off the log he had been sitting on, Sam ran to his side.

“Sir, wake up.” She had her hand to his face in an instance and his eyes fluttered open. 

“What the hell?” He tried to shake the cobwebs from his head only to make the pain worse.

“This is getting worse isn’t it?” She asked not really wanting an answer. 

“We need to get you two back to the SGC,” He held a hand up, “No arguments.” 

“Yes sir.” Jack said blearily his face still turned to the ground obviously in pain still and quite embarrassed by his state in Sam’s lap.


	7. Chapter 7

They stepped through the gate into the familiar surroundings of the gate room. Daniel and Teal’c had stayed behind; Danny was doing most of the negotiating anyway. Jack was wondering if they would ever get to go through one mission without it all going to hell in some way. 

“Colonel, is there a problem?” General Hammond stood at the bottom of the ramp looking at half of his lead team. 

“Sir it appears we aren’t as fixed as we thought.” He hoped the General didn’t press them any further before they got to the briefing room. 

“We should probably see Doctor Frasier Sir.” Hammond nodded and they proceeded to the infirmary. Sam was glad they had been allowed to go because she was starting to feel faint and as soon as they were out of sight of the base commander, she promptly collapsed. 

She didn’t know how long she was gone but the next thing she remembered she was being lifted up by a pair of strong arms that cradled her closely as if she was the most precious thing in the universe. Of course, that’s exactly how he felt about her. He manoeuvred her to the infirmary refusing to let them put her onto a gurney. They entered with a flourish and he placed her onto a bed. She expected him to leave her there but he still held her hand.

“Sir, it’s ok. I have her from here.” Jack just shook his head and kept holding her hand, never looking away from her. Janet pulled a chair over for him, as she was afraid he would collapse as well. He took it, muttering his thanks, unable to shift his attention from the once again unconscious form in front of him. She went to turn her attention to some test results a tech had brought her when he grabbed her arm. 

“She’s going to be all right, isn’t she doc?” He asked fear deep inside his eyes. She wanted to lie, say everything was going to be just fine but she couldn’t do that to him.

“I don’t know sir. I will not give up on her, or you.” He nodded and turned back to the major. Janet sighed and went to look at the results she had so far. She was going to have to run a lot more as well. Some would mean he would have to leave Carter’s side and Janet was dreading telling him. She picked up the clipboard and sighed, the General was not going to like her next suggestion. She gathered her things and went to see him. 

“Sir?” She asked standing in his doorway. He motioned her to come in. 

“Please tell me it’s good news Doctor.”

“Sorry Sir, I can’t comply with that. I think the best thing would be for them to go back to the planet and see if the locals can help. I can’t tell what is making their link so strong. I think if it were anyone else, they would be fine by now. I can only think that it has to be with being from earth and both of them being infected instead of just one of them.” He resisted asking her how she knew Daniel and Teal’c hadn’t been with any of the other infected people; he knew there were some women affected elsewhere. 

“Ok, once the major can travel, send them through. I will recall Daniel and Teal’c if I can.” He ordered. She stood to attention waiting for his silent dismissal then left him with his thoughts. She hurried to the infirmary hoping Sam was better in order to be sent through. The first thing to go right for them since this started was that Sam was ok when she entered the infirmary, well she was conscious and apparently able to stand. Janet rushed to her to check her vitals. 

“You can go back to the planet. But I think you should go soon, as Sam can stand at the moment but I don’t know how long that will last.” Jack nodded and came over to help Carter to the gate room. Half way there, she slipped and would have done herself a serious injury if he hadn’t been right by her side. The med team following her rushed up with a gurney and he quickly placed her onto it. It was now or never. They entered quickly glancing up to see Harriman at the gate controls. 

“You have a go.” Hammond was reluctant to let them return to that planet but this was getting dangerous. 

“Thank you Sir.” He winced as he lifted Carter off the stretcher. He turned and walked through the gate. 

The planet was as they left it. However, now the trees were starting to lose their leaves. He put her down gently in the soft grass that surrounded the gate. She stirred as if sleeping.

“Glad you are enjoying your nap Carter.” He mused. 

“Sorry Sir. Is it my watch yet?” He turned to look at her thanking the gods for once more returning her to him.

“Hey Carter, it’s ok. No harm just gotta walk to the village; you think you can do that?” He helped her up, she wasn’t heavy but walking would be convenient if he had to defend themselves from the locals. 

Daniel had warned them that their current situation could be seen as a sacrilege to the gods and the curse of them too. Yeah coz we wanted this, he thought. Well bits are kinda nice, his subconscious added. They ambled towards the village travelling at any easy pace to avoid tiring her out. The village was peaceful as they entered with people going about their business. 

“O’Neill.” The Elder greeted them. He looked healthy but then again after he and Carter had been together, they had too.

“Elder, hi we have a situation we would like your advice on.”

“Situation? Are you not the wise Tauri?” The Elder was confused, they had such weapons and knowledge he didn’t know why he would be needed. 

“Actually it’s our wisest that is ill. Can we go to somewhere to talk?” He answered honestly.  
The village had been falling at Sam’s feet on the last visit when she had described the motions of the local planets and predicted the next eclipse in the first hour. She had been honoured with the best guest rooms. This was where they were being taken now. She fell to the bed clearly exhausted by the short walk, for them, to the village. 

“What troubles you?” Elder asked. Jack sighed this was what he had been worried about.

“The Season.” The Elder looked terrified. 

“The Season is over?” He could not understand no one in the village still had the season.

“Not for us. It’s getting worse. If I leave her she falls unconscious.” He didn’t add that he felt like ending it every time he left her side. He still hadn’t figured out if that was a symptom or because he knew what it was doing to her. 

“I will talk with those who know. I will return in the morrow. I will send the provisions and care.” He bowed designating them as special guests.

“Hey Carter, come on you need to rest.” He patted the covers back and helped her take off her boots before easing her back into bed. He moved to sit on the cushions nearby. 

“Jack,” she said softly, “Hold me.”

“Carter. I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“I need you.” She motioned him to join her. Who was he to refuse her he rationalised. He took off his boots and jacket before crawling in after her. Wrapping his arm around her, he pressed his face into her neck and uttered soothing words until she fell asleep. 

He couldn’t join her; he feared she would not make it through without him watching over her. She sighed softly in her sleep and turned to face him, her breath fluttering lightly on his neck. He reached his hand up to caress her face not wanting to wake her but needing to remember her this close up, the feel of her. 

He was concentrating on how her lips felt to his fingers when she woke up, bringing a hand up she mirrored his own touch. Jack jumped slightly. 

“I’m sorry.” He said mumbling his vision still not meeting hers; a blush crept across his face. 

“Jack. It’s ok. Please.” He looked up when he heard the urgency in her voice. He recognised the desire in her eyes and something else he hoped was love he couldn’t deal with this just being a reaction to the damn disease alone. He brushed his lips against hers, stroking a short strand of hair from her face behind her ear. His hand moved down her now, removing her top’s strap as it went, carefully cupping her breasts and rubbing the side with his thumb. Her moan escaping her mouth as he captured it. 

“Sam, I love you.” Her eyes fluttered open to see the adoration in his eyes. She was surprised to find herself naked next to him having been caught up in his ministrations.

“I love you too, Jack.” She let him turn her onto her back and watched him remove his clothes. She then reached her arms over her head waiting for him but he lowered himself back and gently brought her arms back down. Kissing her gently he began his attention on her body once more. He was gentle and careful as he paid attention to areas missed by their previous passionate encounters. Travelling down her body, he placed kisses on her hip and the inside of her thigh his fingers stroking her until she was begging for his lips to join them. Tracing his tongue across her lips to her clit she squirmed until he could take it no more and he stretched himself over her. 

“Sir.” She begged. Obvious what she wanted, he thought.

“Another time.” He promised. 

“I” She tried to speak but he stopped her.

“Shhhh.” He raised a finger to her lips stopping her from begging him to do it or to apologise for asking he didn’t know and when she took one of his fingers into her mouth tasting herself on him he no longer really cared. He was lost. He couldn’t help but thrust into her, he had tried to be gentle, he had wanted this time to be more than a quick fuck. 

“Sir, harder.” He looked into her eyes seeing the passion of their previous nights. 

“No Samantha. Let me have this, I need this.” God he hated being this needy but he wanted more. She let a tear fall, she knew if she didn’t get him to think of this as passionate, needful fucking she would be lost to him unable to let go when they sorted this. Slowly the tension in her began to rise; he was trying so hard to please her, she knew, and was having some issues. Hell, she was amazed she hadn’t climaxed yet. Reaching between them slowly she moved her hand. 

“Sam let me. I’m sorry.” She shook her head and squeezed the base of his shaft making him gasp. 

“Sam.” He frowned at her slightly annoyed that she thought he didn’t have the resolve to hold on. 

“I’m sorry think it’s coz I have so many times.” She started to move quickly, close but not able to peak. 

“I love you.” He kissed her deeply wanting her to know he loved that she didn’t want him to worry about her. As their lips touched, she exploded around him letting go of him and sending him over the edge with her. Slowly he came back down to see her smile at him. He knew they couldn’t go back to how they were before this. He was about to tell her when he heard staff weapons. 

They quickly grabbed their clothes not noticing the fact that neither of them seemed to feel the ill effects of a few hours ago. Their weapons raised they left the quarters they had been assigned.


	8. Chapter 8

The village was in chaos, women with children fleeing for their lives as the men and women remaining took up crude weapons.

They have no chance, Jack thought briefly before leveling his weapon at a Jaffa who was intent on beating a child who was defending its mother. The Jaffa fell silently and Sam urged the mother and child in the same direction the others had taken, hoping that it was the safest route.

They moved carefully over the town square taking out as many as they could, but there was too many. Jack didn’t recognise their symbols but then they hadn’t seen all the system lords let alone all of the Goa'uld. Before long they were overpowered but Carter hoped the children had managed to get away. 

The first prime appeared before them with a small guard. He was grinning from ear to ear, damn Cheshire cat Jack thought. 

“I am Helshrak. First prime of Helvia. You will be taken to her to be of service to her. Kneel.” He declared. 

“Go to hell.” Jack snarled, beside him Sam giggled obviously amused. He was glad, had to keep morale up and all. 

“No giggling Major.” That was the last thing he said as the Jaffa behind them knocked them unconscious.

Jack awoke first, his head ached and he felt sick but otherwise fine. Well apart from being stuck in a Goddamn cell, he added. Looking around he found Carter in a ball in the corner of the room. Damn she looked bad. 

“Carter?” No reaction, “Sam?” She looked up at him.

“Sir?” she shook her head as if to remove the cobwebs. He hated concussions they made tactical planning difficult. 

“Its ok Carter take a minute, were not going any where yet.” He moved over to her an arm draped over her shoulder. 

“Have you tried the door?” She asked, ok so she doesn’t need a minute he thought.

“No I didn’t think I could stand yet.” She looked at him, concern evident, but he waved it away and she got up to check out the door. 

Twenty minutes later, she gave up and slumped back down beside O’Neill. 

Back at the SGC Daniel was starting to worry; Jack and Sam had missed their scheduled dial in. He wasn’t surprised when Hammond appeared at his side frowning at his watch. He had recalled Daniel and Teal’c as soon as the others had returned to the planet where they had caught The Season. They had promised Jacob they would return in a couple of hours to apprise him of the situation, he was doing the best job he could with the negotiation but he was worried about his daughter as well.   
“General should we radio them?” Walter asked the concern in his voice obvious. Everyone looked up to the primary team and there was never a lack of volunteers to help them if needed. 

“Send a MALP.” He ordered. He then turned to wait in his office until they were ready to send it. 

Walter issued orders and Daniel went to watch them send the MALP, he was anxious to talk to his friends and make sure they were safe. He had been worried when he heard they had been sent to the planet without backup. Jacob had been livid; Selmak had to calm him down and had eventually taken over to talk to General Hammond. They usually saw eye to eye and Selmak hadn’t wanted an interplanetary incident to occur because Jacob couldn’t keep his temper. Ten minutes later, they had the MALP in position and Hammond had taken up a spot behind Harriman again. 

“Send it.” He ordered and watched as the gate was dialled and once a connection was made the MALP went through. It seemed fine from the initial view until he ordered them to pan right and saw the trees closest to the stargate had been burnt from what looked like staff weapons. He turned to ask Teal’c to confirm this, he had appeared silently as ever but Hammond knew he would be there. He dipped his head as if he already knew the question.

“A battle has occurred here, not long ago.” He added. Daniel rushed to see the image on the screen, turning to Walter.

“Pan up, is there a ship?” He did so and there was a ship. 

“Sir we have to help them.” He was sounding more and more desperate.

“I know son. Try to reach them by radio, if not go back to Jacob and inform him of what has happened. Maybe the Tok’ra can help. God speed.” He turned and left them to prepare.

Daniel and Teal’c tried three times to reach Sam and Jack before giving up to face Jacob. They dialled the intermediate planet and went through to wait for Jacob to meet up with them.

Sitting on the rough ground Daniel read from one of the journals he had brought with him, trying to quell the feeling of dread he felt inside. The gate began to spin and he steeled himself from the onslaught they were bound to get from Jacob, though he knew it wasn’t personal he knew the man hadn’t become a general in the Air Force by being sweetness and light. 

Jacob stepped through the gate with the last person he thought should be on a mission like this Anise. Jack is gonna love this, then he thought of how Sam was being possessive of the Colonel and immediately pitied Anise if she tried to get in between them. 

“Daniel, what’s happened?” Jacob was still in control. 

“We sent a MALP, but the planet has been attacked. They aren’t answering the radio. Do you have anyone nearby?” Daniel focused on Jacob. They still didn’t trust Anise no mater how much she had tried to make amends. To be honest he was still freaked out that the snake liked him. 

“Yes us here. We have a Tel'tak in orbit.” He motioned them away from the gate and they were ringed to the ship. Jacob settled into the pilot’s seat while teal’c took the second. Jack was right they really needed more seats on these things. 

He settled down against one of the walls for the relatively short flight, they weren’t that far but it would take them some time to reach the planet. He hoped Jacob had a plan because at the moment they really didn’t have an idea where the rest of his team were. Or if they were still alive, his mind added.

They entered orbit of the planet where The Season originated and Jacob landed the ship in a clearing on the opposite side of the village. Careful not to alert the Jaffa they emerged and began to search the village. They had landed close to the quarters they had been assigned to on their previous visit thinking that this was the most likely location of their friends. It was here that Teal’c noticed the children’s footprints leading to the edge of the forest. 

“Jacob Carter I believe that survivors may be this way they may know the location of Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter.” Teal’c stated. They followed the footprints into the forest where they disappeared. Anise however noted the rocky path leading off a short distance away from the mud track. They followed it to a series of caves and were about to enter when they were confronted by the elder.

“Daniel Jackson, you have come to help us.” He stated. 

“Well yes and we were worried about our friends are they with you?”

“No they helped us escape by distracting the guards with their capture. They were taken to the ship of the gods.” Daniel doubted they went willingly but considering the number of children emerging from the cave to see what was happening he knew Jack and Sam had tried to defend the village. 

“Jacob can we get up to the ship they may still be alive up there.” He nodded.

“Elder stay with your people, take them far into the caves and do not come out till we contact you.” Selmak had taken over. The elder nodded and led his people into the cave. Then Selmak headed back down to the Tel'tak. They had a mother ship to infiltrate.


	9. Chapter 9

The four of them sat on the floor of the tel’tac going over the plan again. Anise and Selmak were to go after the power to the cells while Daniel and Teal’c went to pick up Jack and Sam. Nothing to it, then why did Daniel feel like he was going to throw up? Then he noticed anise smiling sweetly at him, oh that’s why he thought.

Meanwhile back on the ship, Jack’s lack of contact with an increasingly sweaty Carter was starting to get to him. She was trying to rip the door control panel of the wall and was only succeeding in tormenting her CO. 

“Carter, give it a rest will ya?” He had had enough this was getting ridiculous. 

“Don’t you want to get out of here?” All she wanted was to go home and, well, get sweaty with her CO.

“Yes but if you don’t stop that I will jump you.” He said evenly. She looked down at herself and realised what he meant. She was pretty dishevelled. She dropped the piece of metal she had been using to pry the panel off with and sat down.

“Sorry, do you want to try?” He shook his head, that wasn’t really going to help either of them. 

“Do you think they know we are gone?” He wondered absentmindedly. She shrugged her shoulders and let her head fall to his lap.

Little did they know just how close the rest of their team were. Their ship had come along side the mother ship and they were preparing to ring aboard. Obviously, the Jaffa felt no threat as the ship wasn’t shielded and scans revealed that no one was in the ring room. They ringed aboard then split up and Daniel was very relieved not to have Anise accompanying him. 

“Do you think they are in the cells?” Daniel asked, sure that Teal’c was leading them away from the place they would normally be held on a ship. They really had to stop being captured; it was starting to wear thin.

“No they are to be offered to Helvia as a gift. They will be kept in slave quarters designed to keep them secluded from the rest of the ship. The entrance to the room is concealed so that no Jaffa or slave knows their location.” He led them down a seemingly dead-end corridor.

“Why?” Daniel thought that losing a slave in an unknown room might annoy the goa’uld they were intended for.

“Because sometimes new slaves are beautiful virgins, people with sort after characteristics or simply those with a bounty on their head. They need to be contained from the majority of the population of the ship. No matter how loyal her subjects are there may always be some that would take advantage of what is hers.” He stated.

“But if that were to happen they would be punished though right?”

“Most severely.” 

“This way it is in the best interest of the First Prime to ensure that no harm comes to her prizes as he would be the one punished if anyone were to find the rooms location.” Daniel surmised, Teal’c bowed his head in agreement.

They heard a load thud from behind the wall followed by what Daniel hoped wasn’t a moan. They looked for a panel or even a groove in the metal to indicate where the opening would be but found nothing. Finally admitting defeat and after a few more thuds they realised they had to ask for Selmak and Anise to help. Jack is so gonna kill me for this, Daniel thought.

Jack groaned as he realised that once more they had lost it, well least they can’t court-martial her he thought as she slowly sank to her knees in front of him. It took a few moments for him to realise what she was doing. He so enjoyed that but right now he wanted to be in her. Roughly, he dragged her to her feet, yanked her top off and began to devour her breast.

“God Jack but I wanted to.” He kissed her to stop her sentence.

“I know but I want this.” He swiftly lifted her and entered her in one clean move, she hadn’t even realised he had removed her clothes. She was close as he continued to pound into her, then a small click and before she could react, the wall behind her disappeared and they fell. Only for her to look up and see her father. Yep never going to live this down, she thought. Luckily, for them Jacob had not been in control and Selmak turned and marched her father down the hall out of site. Scrambling to their feet, they ran back into the room to put their clothes back on.

“Glad you guys were all right and hurry up we don’t have time for that.” Daniel called smirking, until he saw the look on Anise’s face. If looks could kill Sam would be incinerated by now. She turned neatly on her heel and headed in the same direction Jacob had travelled. 

Once they were dressed, they went to join the others, Jack couldn’t meet Jacob’s eye and Sam was walking as far away from him as she could. They made it back to the ring room and to the ship. They made their way quickly away from the system hoping it would take them a while to realise the precious cargo was gone. 

Meanwhile Sam had gone to the engine room to be away from the others and Jack had sat in the cargo hold with Teal’c. Daniel was forced to stand behind the console in the middle of the room as Jacob and Anise had taken the only seats as soon as they had come aboard. The whole ride back neither of them spoke a word. Daniel wished he hadn’t seen what he had but he knew Jacob felt worse.

They transported down to the surface ready to gate back, they had decided to set down somewhere safe and gate the rest of the way home. Sam hugged her father muttering sorry as she went.

“Hey kiddo, don’t. Not your fault.” She smiled and walked through the gate.

They were greeted by a contingent of doctors and nurses who led Jack and Sam away once more. 

“So, no desire to jump each other?” Janet asked. Sam blushed, the red lighting up her face.

“Actually not since the, um, well on the goa’uld ship.” Sam nodded in agreement.

“Huh, probably just took longer in your case.” She made a not of the duration of symptoms for her report and some new vials of blood then let them leave.

Jack let Sam get used to being back and away from him for a few weeks but soon, it was driving him mad not seeing her. He turned up at her place unannounced, roses and dinner in hand. He hoped she wouldn’t mind.

“Hey Carter. I wanted to see how you were. Dinner?” He asked as soon as she opened the door. He took the lid off the food he had brought with him only for her to turn and bolt down the hallway. He followed her towards her bathroom, wincing when he heard her gagging. 

“Carter, how long have you been feeling sick?” She came out of the room looking sheepish. 

“A couple of weeks.” She thought he was going to yell or something.

“Sweet!” She stared at him. 

“Really.” Her eyebrow raised in an almost perfect impression of Teal’c.

“Yeah, well obviously not good that you don’t feel well but I think I know why the disease wore off. Kind of the point of the sickness don’t you think.” He smiled and pulled her into a hug. Yeah it is kinda sweet, she thought.


End file.
